coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Ivy Brennan
Ivy Joan Brennan (née Nelson; previously Tilsley) was a Coronation Street resident from 1979 to 1994, wife of Bert Tilsley and later Don Brennan, and mother of Brian Tilsley. Prior to living in the Street, Ivy had worked at the Mark Brittain Warehouse and factory Baldwin's Casuals, where she served as shop steward and supervisor. She was never afraid to speak her mind and was used to standing up to the management on behalf of her fellow machinists, including Ida Clough and her closest friend, Vera Duckworth. Ivy moved to the Street in 1979 when she, Bert and Brian moved into No.5. That same year, Brian married Gail Potter and the newlyweds moved into their own house in 1980, shortly before the birth of their son Nick. Ivy and Bert were a strong couple but Bert spent most of their time in the Street out of work and died from a stroke in a psychiatric hospital in 1984. Ivy's attentions were transferred to Brian and Gail's marriage and she often interfered, particularly where Nicky was concerned. A staunch Catholic, Ivy fought for Brian and Gail to work through their differences, which was no easy task as they both had affairs and later divorced. When Brian died in 1989, and Gail married Martin Platt in 1991, Ivy continued to be a presence in Gail's life, interfering under cover of protecting Brian's memory. Ivy herself got married again, to taxi driver Don Brennan in 1988. In the 1990s, Ivy worked at Bettabuys, the factory having been demolished. She turned to drink when Don left her after having an affair with Julie Dewhurst, but Don returned to her to help her through her problems. Ivy left the Street in 1994 to live at a religious retreat and died there after suffering a stroke the following year. Character Biography Early years Ivy initially worked at the Mark Brittain warehouse. She and fellow worker Edna Gee spread rumours that new supervisor Elsie Tanner was having an affair with personnel manager Dennis Maxwell. In spite of this incident, Elsie and husband Alan Howard allowed Ivy to stay in their home in 1972, when Ivy's husband cheated on her. Ivy began a relationship with storeman George Harrop, and was the subject of her own set of rumours when Edna told people that Ivy was infatuated with Alan. The Howards were relieved when Ivy returned home. In 1975, the warehouse burned to the ground, costing Edna Gee her life, and Ivy her job. Ivy soon began working for Mike Baldwin at Baldwin's Casuals. Ivy's Family Troubles In 1979, Ivy began to focus more on the love life of her son, Brian, who soon married Gail Potter. There was always tension between Ivy, a devout Roman Catholic, and her daughter-in-law Gail, as Gail initially did not want to convert to the Tilsley family religion, and Ivy felt Gail did not respect the close relationship between mother and son. Matters were made worse when Ivy's husband Bert, who was a calming influence, was institutionalized and died. She did not approve of Gail returning to work and placing her children with a child-minder. Ivy tried to accept Gail, and when Brian tired of married life and separated from Gail, Ivy took her daughter-in-law's side and ordered Brian to return to his wife. However later Gail had an affair with Brennan cousin Ian Latimer and fell pregnant, Ivy never forgave her. Even when the baby was proven to be Brian's, Ivy still harboured some doubts as to the child's paternity. Due to this doubt (in spite of a DNA test), Ivy never fully accepted Sarah-Louise as her granddaughter and most of her affections went to Nicky. Relationship with George Wardle In 1985, Ivy began dating George Wardle, the new van driver at Baldwin's. They both went to the same church, where George coached a junior league rugby team. Ivy used her master key to drive the work van to the match, which ended in violence, with graffiti on the van and a black eye on Ivy. Mike took the repair costs out of their pay packets. After a trip to the Isle of Man, George proposed to Ivy, but she eventually turned him down when he said as a divorcee, he could not marry in the church. A month later, she changed her mind, and begged him to take her back. This caused her son Brian to label her a "slut." In spite of her pleas, George began dating another woman. Ivy's pain nearly caused her to leave the church. Marriage to Don Brennan In 1987, Ivy met Don Brennan one night when he drove her home in his taxi. Like Ivy, Don was catholic and a widower, and the couple settled into a marriage of friendship, if not passion. They had a double wedding with Brian and Gail. Brian's Murder In 1989, Ivy's life changed forever when her son Brian was murdered. Ivy turned more and more to religion, and spent more time interfering in Nicky's life, thus causing tension with Gail. Ivy also began to obsess over preserving the memories of both Bert and Brian, which resulted in Don feeling left out. Further upheaval occurred when Mike Baldwin's factory was demolished. Ivy began working at the Bettabuys grocery chain. Ivy was scandalised when Gail married Martin Platt, who was many years her junior. She was also bitter that Gail changed Nick and Sarah-Louise's surname from Tilsley to Platt. After a confrontation with Martin at the football pitch (where Ivy had gotten Nicky a position on the team in exchange for Nicky becoming an alter boy at her church), Ivy reported Martin and Gail to Social Services. Don forced Ivy to apologize. Marital collapse In 1992, Don began an affair with a barmaid, Julie Dewhurst. When Julie broke up with him, Don crashed his car in a suicide bid and had to have his lower left leg amputated. Ivy was devastated by his adultery and began drinking heavily, losing her job at Bettabuy's. Don reconciled with her, but insisted he stay in a separate bedroom. Eventually, Don could take no more of Ivy and left her. Exit and Death In early 1994, after the final collapse of her marriage, Ivy went on a long-term retreat in a convent, where she had a stroke and died. Her grandson Nick blamed Don, as Don had gone to ask her for a divorce three weeks before her death. Ivy's will also caused a lot of trouble in the family, as she had left Don and Sarah-Louise nothing while leaving Nick her house under the condition that he changed his surname from Platt back to Tilsley. Nick agreed, and the name change went through although he allowed Don to remain in the house on the condition he paid rent. Haunting A few years after Ivy's passing, Vera was sure she saw Ivy's ghost on the landing as she was in No. 5 and had gone upstairs to use the toilet. Ivy's granddaughter Sarah Louise then became convinced she'd also seen Ivy. Don solved the matter by hiring a fake exorcist to drive away Ivy's spirit. Ivy's Diary In December 2006, Ivy's old diary was discovered in the loft of Number 5 by Sophie Webster, who confided in her friend Chesney Battersby-Brown about the find. Sophie and Chesney used the diary to fool several residents into thinking she was psychic by referencing past events written in the diary. David Platt read the diary with much amusement along with Maria Sutherland until Maria read a particular passage containing information about Ivy's bitterness toward Gail and David's father, Martin, and the fact that Gail had intended to have an abortion. David then wrapped the diary as a Christmas present and gave it to Gail. He subsequently read passages aloud to his whole family and their dinner guests, the Websters. Quotes "I didn't." (First line, when asked by Elsie Howard if she had passed a garment when going through checking at the Mark Brittain Warehouse) "Right, er, I think I will stay - that's if it's all right with you." (Final line, to Audrey Roberts). Background information *For most of Ivy's first decade on the Street, her backstory was not set in stone. First credited as Ivy Tyldesley, she was married to a man named Wilf. By 1975, her surname had changed to Tilsley, and she talked about her heartbreak as she and her husband Jack had been unable to conceive a child. By 1979, Ivy's husband was named Bert and they had a strapping young son named Brian. Actress Lynne Perrie joked that she was the most promiscuous woman on the Street. *Lynne Perrie was fired in 1994 after having cosmetic surgery on her lips without consulting producers. See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:1971 debuts Category:1994 departures Category:Tilsley family Category:1936 births Category:1956 marriages Category:1988 marriages Category:1995 deaths Category:Residents of 5 Coronation Street Category:Articles requiring cleanup Category:Baldwin's Casuals machinists Category:Bettabuys staff Category:Corner shop staff Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:Mark Brittain Warehouse staff Category:Deceased Characters